Ode to the Outfit
by Boducky
Summary: So many fics, so little room in my brain. What is a charismatic hero without an equally charismatic outfit? I love V's attire black on black, yum and find it very... inspiring. Most of my... erm, inspiration... is better left in my twisted mind, but here
1. The Mask

**The mask**

One would expect that the temperature in the Shadow Gallery would be, if not a bit cool, then at least in at a comfortable temperature. This had not been the case over the past few days. Evey had been watching the news earlier in the day and had heard the broadcaster announce that an incredible heat wave had hit England. If she was this uncomfortably warm in an underground lair, she would hate to think of how much people on the surface were suffering.

Clad in loose shorts and a tank top, Evey padded barefoot to the refrigerator for some cold water. She wondered idly where V had gone and when he would be back. Her musings were cut short by the sound of footfalls in the Gallery. A smile graced her lips as she set down her glass and headed to the main room.

"V," she said happily. Her enigmatic lover stood in the middle of the room. His face was smiling at her, as always.

"Evey." The tone of his rich voice betrayed the fact that his real face was smiling at her as well. V closed the gap between them and touched her face. Evey grinned and kissed his masked cheek. She was surprised to find the metal was cool against her lips.

"Mmm," she purred, pressing her cheek against his. "This feels so good." V chuckled and affectionately nuzzled her face and neck, further spreading the delicious cool feeling of the mask. "I heard it was very hot on the surface. Where have you been that was so cold, V?" He tensed in her arms and pulled back slightly. She could feel, rather than see, the guilty look on his face of flesh.

"V, what have you been doing?" Silence. "V, what did you do?"

He tilted his head, considering. "I've paid a visit to Mr. Garner."

Evey blinked in shock and withdrew. "The leader of the remnants of the Norsefire party?" Fear and pain settled in her gut. "V, why? What did you do to him?" The mask smiled at her, and she wanted to smack it. _My God, not again. This was supposed to end! I had thought this had ended, that he was done with his bloody vengeance, but he's out killing again. And now he stands here smiling at me, mocking me. God, V!_

"I was hidden in the heating vents. Or, as having heat is not an issue, I guess I should call them air conditioning vents. They offer a very good view of the inside of Mr. Garner's office. The cold air was a blessed relief at first, but it did get a bit too chilly for my liking after two hours," he replied blithely.

"My God, V, you waited for _two hours_ to kill this man?" Evey looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"He is not dead." She blinked in confusion. "I had intended to kill him, of course, that is why I left you today. But then I heard him talking and, more importantly, was able to see the look on his assistant's face. Mr. Garner's own assistant was disbelieving and, I think, somewhat repelled by his exalted leader's ideas of rebuilding Norsefire. And then it occurred to me that a million Londoners donned masks and marched on Parliament, despite the danger. How many more sat safely in their homes, secretly wishing that they had the courage to do the same? I remembered, Evey, that the people had originally given Norsefire absolute power, and that the people would not allow this to happen again. The people will not willing deliver themselves back into the hands of those who had oppressed them." V gently grasped his lover's elbows and leaned in towards her. "It was not necessary for me to kill Mr. Garner simply because he is politically dead. Norsefire lost power and now needs the support of the people to regain the power it once had. But the people will never again support the Norsefire's views."

Evey stood in stunned silence for several moments. The notorious V, a man who had almost single-handedly plotted and realized the downfall of an oppressive government was putting his trust in the people. He was staying his murderous hand, and Evey suspected that it was, in part, for her benefit.

V tilted his head and looked at her worriedly. "Does this… disappoint you?" he asked uncertainly. Evey looked into the eyes of her lover's mask and kissed its cool forehead. Even through the barrier of a thick shirt and cape, she felt his muscles relax.

"You know this doesn't disappoint me, V," she replied softly. He wrapped his arms around her slight frame and continued nuzzling her face with his own still-cool mask. V turned her around gently and pressed the length of his body against her back. She shuddered as the lips pressed against the back of her neck in a cool, metallic kiss. _Mmm…heaven_, Evey thought blissfully as she arched her neck back over her shoulder. She looked at the smiling face behind her and pressed her cheek against it.

"The next time you plan to go somewhere nice and cool… take me with you." V chuckled softly. "Or at least, come back before your mask cools down too much."

**Author's note: This is longer than I expected. I had to justify to myself why V's mask was so cold, and having him tell Evey "I was just chilling in a freezer, baby," just didn't cut it. Then, the question of _why_ V was in an air conditioning vent had to be answered. I couldn't think of an innocent reason for this, hence the assassination attempt comes into play. I now wonder if Evey's disbelieving and angry reaction is a bit out of character. Is it just me, or does that part seem to be more like old Evey instead of new Evey? Comments would be appreciated. V's comment is long, but I was trying to show that the realization he made at the end of the movie still stands. He gave the people courage and hope, and finally, gave them his trust that they would no longer stand silently by and suffer the injustices of their government. He is still giving them his trust, to this day. We have Evey to thank for that. **


	2. The Hat

**The Hat**

Of all of his vigilante attire, this is the piece she understands the least. The black fedora hat. Evey picks it up and twirls it between her fingers. It is the only thing he wears that doesn't seem to have any sort of purpose to it.

Even the cape, frivolous as it seems, serves to distract his adversaries from his fighting with the way it swishes and twirls as he moves. It is a slight advantage, but one that he uses none the less. Or at least, that was what V had told her when she had asked why he even bothered with the cape.

Evey studies the hat intensely. Maybe it helps to keep his wig on his head as he fights. She suppresses a smile at the image of V's hair falling off as he fights some nameless villain. No, that can't be it. His hair stays on quite securely whenever he fights his 'fat metal friend'. The image of the frightening figure playing with a suit of armor succeeds in making her smile. _Boys and their toys_.

So what is the point of the hat? To make V look taller, or even more menacing? Evey places it on her head and looks in a mirror. _Hmmm…_ She tilts the brim towards her eyes. _Hmmm…_

_VvV Later that day VvV_

Footsteps echo as V strides around the Shadow Gallery. It has been a few nights since he has last gone out, and he feels it is high time that he roam the streets again. First, he would wander a bit simply to enjoy watching the people enjoy their newly reclaimed freedoms. Then, he would have to stop off at a couple of pubs. It is amazing how many political conversations one can hear by simply lurking around the pubs. Granted, some of said conversation could be rather slurred at times…

But going out feels so wrong without his hat. The hat isn't strictly necessary, so to speak, but it just feels so right, as if it completes his whole outfit. Perhaps he is a bit silly in thinking that. But still…

It isn't in its usual spot by his vanity, and that irks him even further. He is usually very fastidious about putting things where they belong. A search of his home fails to uncover the renegade hat. There is only one thing for it.

V stands outside of Evey's room and knocks gently on the door. She calls for him to come in. His head is lowered as he grasps the doorknob and opens the door. "Evey, darling, I can't seem to find my hat. Have you happened to..." Silence. His beautiful Evey is stretched out on the bed, looking at him with a wicked glint in her eyes. _Oh. There it is._ V's heart pounds, his mouth goes dry. She is wearing his hat… and absolutely nothing else.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says, though it is clear she is not. "Were you planning on going out?" Evey sits up on the bed and curls her knees to her chest. _Tease_, he thinks lovingly.

"I had considered it, mademoiselle," he confesses. "But I have no _pressing_ reason for doing so. Besides," he removes his cape and walks towards the bed, "it would be unforgivably rude of me to go out and leave such a stunning beauty as yourself alone, with only books and art for company."

"Yes, it would." Evey smiles in anticipation as he sits down beside her on the bed.

_VvV Later that night VvV_

Evey sighs as she curls up against V and runs a hand over his chest. He had remained fully clothed throughout the evening (with the exception of his gloves), but the couple is still _fully_ satiated. At long last, Evey understands the point of adding the black fedora hat to V's vigilante outfit. It's just plain sexy.

**Author's note: Yes, I skipped over the good bits. I don't know how to write graphic sex scenes, so it wouldn't come out very good. I guess I shall have to do some research (evil grin). Besides, I'm thinking of being a bit more daring when I write about the gloves. That'll be a while off, as I'm concentrating on writing "What Truths the Light May Show" and "Les couleurs de la mort", a French fanfic (which is very hard for me). **

**Thanks for all the nifty reviews. **


End file.
